STRANDED!
by ChocolateCigarettes16
Summary: How does the Victorious gang survive on a deserted island? Some Cabbie, ALOT of JORI. Rated M for later chapters.
1. In Paradise For 10 Minutes

**" WOOHOO! YAY! I'M QUEEN OF THE WORLD! " " CAT! WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP! "** Yelled an annoyed Jade. Cat gave her a pout and

stepped down from the dock. " I was just prentending.. " The goth girl sighed. " I'm sorry Cat, but next time could you pretend a little bit

more quietly? " " Hmm..Okay! " Cat gave the goth girl a big smile and headed to the dessert table. The dock? The dessert table? Yes, you

guessed right. The Victorious gang were on they're anual End Of Summer Trip. Tori's dad was best friends with one of the top captains,

for cruise ships, and landed the teens an amazing trip. While Cat was busy over at the dessert bar, Beck, Andre', and, Robbie were getting

foot massages by three young beatiful blondes. They looked like puppy's laying on the softest cloud in the world. Jade was lounging in a

chair, by the jacuzzi, reading_ " Weekly Goth Magazine "._ Her reading was interupted by the voice she could never get enough of. " Is someone

sitting here? " A Tori Vega asked playfully. Jade smirked at her girlfriend. " Hmm..Well my imiginary friend Heather is so..Yeah.. " Jade sated

sarcasticly. Tori simply roll her eyes and give her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek before sitting next to her. " Very funny.. " " I know. " Tori

glares at her girlfriend playfully, then lets out a blissful sigh. " I can't belive were actually on a cruise! This is so amazing! " Jade smiles at

her girlfriend. " I couldn't agree more Vega. The jacuzzi feels amazing. But I think there's something special about it when it's dark.. " She

trails off with a seductive smirk. Tori catches her innuedo and raises a brow at the goth girl. " Oh really? Hmm..Then I guess I'll have to join

you tonight to make sure your not lying. " Tori says, now with her own smirk plastered on her face. Jade's smirk widens as she leans into

give her girlfriend a kiss she won't soon forget. But just as thier lips are about to meet, they're heads jerk upwards to a loud, panicy cry.

" STORM! STORM! HEADED RIGHT FOR US! " Both girls look straight ahead, and see the massive waves headed thier way. Both girls

had only one thought running through thier mind at that very second: _" Were screwed... "_

**Oh yes! For some reason iv'e been having the urge to write a victorious fanfic where the gang gets stranded on a island..hmm..I have a wierd mind..Oh well. Tell me what you think! Starting off good? Starting off bad? I MUST KNOW! Thank youuuuu ;P**


	2. Were Not In Paradise Anyomre

**Whos ready for chapter 2? ... I said, WHOS READY FOR CHAPTER 2? ... -.- I give up... HERE WE GO!**

_Last time: Both girls had only one thought running through thier mind at that very second: " Were screwed... "_

Tori and Jade immediatly sprang up from thier seats and rushed to go find the others. " CAT! " " BECK! " " ROBBIE! " " ANDRE'! " The girls

screamed thier friends names but didn't get any response. Suddenly a huge wave was about two seconds from crashing right on top of

Tori. " TORI! " Jade yelled as she ran and pushed her girlfriend out of the way. Within thoes two seconds...everything went black...

XxXx

Jade POV: " Shit... " I muttered to myself. Huh? I'm alive? Well that's good news. I felt like I had just gotten hit by a freight train. " Damnit.. "

My eyes fluttered open while I attempted to sit up, but I was stopped in my tracks by someone pushing me back down. " Jade don't move,

your still serverly injured. " Came the soothing voice Jade knew all too well. " VEGA! " I shouted as I ran up to the girl, althought it

hurt EXTREMLY, and pulled her into a bone crushing embrace. " Jade! Your injured! Lay bac-mmff.. " I cut her off with my lips being pressed

against her's passionetly. When we finally pulled away due to the need for air, I gave her a warm smile, a rare occurance. " I thought I lost

you... "

No Ones POV: Tori swore she literally felt her heart melt at the goth girl's concern. She began to rub circles on the small of Jade's back.

" It's okay baby..I'm here..If you hadn't pushed me out of the way..well..I don't know what wouldve happened. " Jade just let her keep rubbing

circles on her back, but her head immediatly snapped up due to a conclusion that she had just thought of. " Tori, what about the others? "

Tori gave her a confident smile. " Don't worry they're fine. After I took care of you I went to search for them. Beck and Andre' had afew brusises,

but nothing to serious. Cat and Robbie, I don't think had a scratch on them, thank God. " Jade sighed in relif. She didn't exactly show it to

often, but she truly did care for all of her friends. Especially Beck. He's her best friend. If something happened to him she'd be devestated.

" Hey, you still there? " Tori's voice interrupted her thoughts. " Hm? Oh yeah, just thinking. " The two girls smiled at eachother before pulling

into another kiss. This kiss was slow and sweet, but it soon began to get heated and passionate. Just before the goth girl sticks her tounge

into her girlfriends mouth, a familiar voice calls out. " Geez you two! I'm guessing you healed fast Jade? " Both girls turned, blushing like

crazy, and saw Beck standing infront of them with a smirk plastered on his face. " Har Har, your a riot. " Jade stated, sarcasm dripping from

each word. Beck simply laughs and gives his best friend a hug. " You alright there? " He asks. " Yeah I'm fine, just a little banged up. " Tori

remembered Jade was injured and immediatly started walking the goth girl towards the bed she had succsessfully made out of some towels

that had gone overboard with them. " Vega, I'm fine, really! " Tori huffed in frustration. " No your not Jade. You need to lie down! " The half-latina

calmly ordered. Jade simply roll her eyes, figuring there's obviously no point to arguing with the girl. " Fine... But I expect dinner to be

brought to me soon. " Jade says with a smirk. Tori glares at the girl playfully. " Hope you like fish. " Jade shrugs. " Sounds good. I hear the

chef on the boat has killer cooking skills. " Tori and Beck both cringed. They were afraid this would happen. Jade wasn't banged up badly

physically, but her mind was still abit fuzzy, so she still thought she was on the cruise ship. Beck motioned towards Jade. Tori shook her

head in fear. I mean don't get her wrong. She loved Jade with all her heart, but Jade would always be...Jade. After afew seconds of convincing,

Tori finally started toward the goth girl. " Um..Jade? " " Hm? " " Were not on the crusie ship anymore... " Jade's eyes widened._ " Oh shit... "_

she thought. _**" NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. WE ARE NOT STRANDED. WE ARE NOT STRANDED WE ARE NOT STRANDED. "** _She kept mentally repeating

to herself. " Vega, please tell me were not stranded on some island in the middle of nowhere. Plaese! " Tori hesitated a moment before answering.

" Okay...Were not stranded on some island in the middle of nowhere... " She states unconvincingly. Jade begins to panic. " Now say it like

you mean it. " Tori gives her a nervous smile. " Uhm..I wish I could...but I can't... Jade's eyes are extremly wide, her heart beat has increased

dramatically, and the next thing she knows, she's out like a light again.

**Well obviously Jade didn't take the idea of being stranded very well...REVIEW!**


End file.
